


永夜之后(CP:始娟x秀雅)更新至章之一

by Bacteria_C



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 历史架空背景。应该是一个中篇，不会写很长。开这篇因为《除却巫山》还差一章就完结了，突然很想写古装娟雅。这篇可能有点难懂，然后没错依然会有车（）。个人觉得这篇可以期待期待，我自己蛮喜欢这个设定的。
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	永夜之后(CP:始娟x秀雅)更新至章之一

【章之一】

『始娟啊，我会在这里等你……无论多少次。』

黄昏时分，一名面容清秀的武士倒在枯井旁，不知已经昏睡了多久。

本想饱餐一顿的乌鸦落在武士身旁，失望地鸣叫一声之后振翅飞走。武士睁开干涩的双眼，一根黑色的羽毛缓缓飘落在眼前。

细看这名武士其实是名女子，不知缘何女扮男装，看她衣着价格不菲，似乎是王亲贵族麾下亲卫。她撑起酸痛的身体，下意识握紧了刀柄，茫然地望着眼前荒凉的村落……

她拔出长刀，在夕阳的余晖下看着自己在兵刃上倒影，一阵落雷般的剧痛打在脑干上，令她再度跌倒在地。记忆好像被强行封锁了，每次想要回忆今夕何年都会引起一阵剧烈的头痛。

最后一丝阳光消失在地平线上，恐惧逼迫着她，令她不得不逃离这被鲜血浸透却荒无人烟的村落。

她漫无目的地在这片恐怖的土地上前行，直到她走到都城开京城门口……高墙之内火光冲天，零星逃出几人，她想要拦住询问，却都被对方慌张地推开了。

紧接着，城门里冲出几个身体已经重度腐烂的人形怪物，她条件反射地拔刀，身体完全不受蔓延至心底的恐惧的支配，利落地将怪物的头砍了下来。

至此，武士心底那些惊惧却奇迹般地消失了……她好像想起了什么似的，蹲下身来检查那些眼球充血瞳孔涣散的头颅和腐烂尸身的衣着，他们生前应该只是开京的普通居民罢了。

到底发生了什么，让都城变成了这样一座恐怖的鬼城，这又是什么疫病，能让已死之人变成生啖人肉的怪物。她不知道，但她能确信的事是她要找的答案一定在开京城里……

走在开京的街道上，她逐渐找回了那些散落在记忆深处的碎片：她是潜龙卫，可与其他人守护主君的职责不同，她是……

她费力地推开了兵舍的大门，一名身着锦衣的年长男子背对着大门站在校场中央，侧首厉声质问道：“你忘了你的职责了吗！”

“属下不敢！”始娟向眼前这名男子行礼，这是教导她武艺的师父，潜龙卫统领，官拜中郎将。

虽说是恩师，她却丝毫不敢卸下防备……与其说是师父责难的语气令她紧张，倒不如说是整个兵舍弥漫着的腐臭气息令她心惊胆寒——这股令人作呕的气味，和失去意识的赤目尸鬼身上散发出的味道一模一样。

“就算你没有违背潜龙卫的职责，你却违背了作为我徒弟的铁则！”他足尖点着地上的枪杆一挑，抬手握住长枪，“你被妖女迷惑，居然还有脸来见为师！”

紧接着，老者迅猛回身，枪尖直刺向身后武士，而武士早有准备，刀镡卡住枪刃挡住了这一记偷袭……

始娟飞速撤步与他拉开距离，果然，眼前的统领也已异变，他的半边脸已经腐坏，血肉模糊。与其他尸鬼不同之处是他似乎还保有意识，但意识与杀戮欲望早已纠缠不清。这些已经不重要了……如果不了结他，她永远也无法想起她真正的职责是什么。

面对与昔日恩师的生死之战，她的情绪太过平淡，平淡到她自己都心生愧疚。从师父那里学来的招式拿来破解这些杀招，就算以短兵器对付长兵器，她都显得游刃有余……到底什么时候变得这么强的，她不知道，她的精神和身体似乎根本不在一个位面。

此刻的她只在乎今夕何夕，以及自己的使命究竟是什么。

护手架开枪尖，利刃顺着枪杆迅猛地滑到了老者握枪的手，刀刃一挑割伤了他的手腕，枪尖落地的瞬间，她踩着枪杆跃到他的身后，反手握刀全力向后一刺，直接刺穿了老者的心窝……

“孽……徒！”老者倚着枪杆跪在地上。

“公主的命就是我的命，这不是您告诉我的吗。”始娟将刀从他的身体里抽了出来，利刃划过腐肉的黏腻手感令她不自觉地蹙起了英挺的剑眉。是的，她已经忆起了她的职责——作为唯一一名女性潜龙卫，她的主君并非已故高丽王，而是君王同母异父的妹妹，那个因定义为“叛军伪公主”而被幽禁起来的女子。

杀意随着意识一齐飞速蒸发着，他痛心疾首地对身后冷冷看着他的英气女子说：“你若对那妖女手软，这场噩梦就永远都不会结束……”

始娟没有回答他，将擦净刀刃的破布随手丢在地上，阔步离开了兵舍。

开京城火势冲天，被尸鬼追赶的契丹士兵绝望地向她求救，她冷笑着拔刀斩下侵略者的头颅。这个世界从什么时候开始已经变得一团糟了？到底是从宰辅研究不死邪术开始，还是从以“清君侧”为名的政变开始，或是君王死后契丹找到借口侵略，一切不得而知。

她只想找到她的主君，把一切问个明白。

===============================

女武士一路杀到了王宫，在宫殿门前遇到了一名重伤的潜龙卫，原本无心管闲事的她却突然被叫住……

“不要进宫……这座王宫里已经没有活人了。”面部血肉模糊的潜龙卫劝诫她逃离这里。

“……我的主君在这座宫里。”她斩钉截铁地回答。

“你在说什么胡话……主君早就已经死了，现在这座宫里只剩下变成尸鬼的宰辅、太后和伪公主了。不想被吃掉就快逃吧……就算被契丹人杀死，也好过被尸鬼生吞活剥啊。”

见他依然力劝，始娟停下了脚步，从口袋里摸出了一瓶伤药丢给了他，也不多言继续往公主冷宫走去。

“如果你一定要去…请务必小心……这宫里但凡是活物，皆是虚假的……”始娟心底一惊，停驻了下来。身后潜龙卫难辨男女的声音有些耳熟，却说不上在哪里听到过。

“结束这场噩梦吧……”这是潜龙卫留给她的最后一句话。

【TBC】


End file.
